La caja de Pandora
by Aritzee
Summary: KxF. Posible AU, Ficlets, Drabbles, One-shots./ Capítulo 3, Cumplir.
1. Cumpleaños

N/A: Os preguntaréis, ¿de dónde ha salido esto?, pues una amiga que se llama Usanda me propuso un interesante reto. El de escoger 35 palabras al azar de un diccionario, y hacer un fic (AU, drabbles, Ficlets, One-shots…).

Este capítulo es con la palabra Cumpleaños.

**La caja de Pandora.**

_1.- Cumpleaños._

El olor a café y a miel, comenzó a invadir los pasillos de la casa, a encantar el olfato de los niños. Claro, esto solo podía significar…

— ¡La hora del desayuno! —anunciaron con emoción dos voces femeninas-.

El griterío y el olor de la deliciosa comida que estaban preparando, llegaron hasta la habitación de Kurogane, quien estaba disfrutando de todo lo que te puede ofrecer un buen día de domingo.

—_Ngh..._ —era de esperar que con tanto barullo, despertara de su letargo-. _¡Oh, vamos, no hagáis tanto ruido, allí abajo!_

Kurogane pudo oír las risas provenientes, en gran parte, del idiota rubio, Fye.

_¿Cómo se atrevían a molestarle en su rato de sueño?_

Miró por la ventana. Era un día lluvioso… ¿A quién le apetecía salir en un día cómo ese?

Desde luego, él no era una excepción. Pero todas aquellas personas que le acompañaban en este largo viaje eran una excepción, o simplemente estaban _locos._

—Aaah… —suspiró resignado Kurogane. Y sin ánimos de añadir nada más a su monólogo, se dirigió a la cocina.

.

— ¡Buenos días Kurotán!

El guerrero miró apesadumbrado hacia el mago; después de pensarlo durante unos instantes estuvo seguro, lo decía en serio.

—Malos días –respondió secamente.

Nadie se lo tomó en cuenta, esta era la manera en que Kurogane demostraba su afecto, o al menos eso decía Fye.

El hombre se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas que había alrededor, y observó las victimas del posible crimen contra la salud del prójimo.

—Veamos… Tostadas con mermelada, cruasanes, tortitas con nata, chocolatinas…

— ¿Qué, estás haciendo la revisión de la comida, Sargento Kurogane? —preguntó divertido Fye. Kurogane lanzó una mirada de aquellas que matan.

—Tú, maldito-

— ¡Kurogane, Fye! Por favor, no os peleéis—cortó Xiaolang con voz preocupada.

—Qué bien ¿eh, Kuropapá? ¡Nuestro hijo es muy responsable!

E insultos y peleas de nuevo.

Sí—pensó Xiaolang-, a veces nosotros parecemos sus padres.

Cuando Kurogane estuvo a punto de atrapar al mago, Mokona se posó encima de la cara del guerrero, cómo por arte de magia.

—Oh, venga… ¡Nos os peleéis de buena mañana! —dijo la criatura interviniendo-, _Aunque sé que el fondo os gusta…_

— ¡¿C-cómo? —exclamó Fye entre sorprendido y sonrojado-, yo… él… es que…—intentó decir sin éxito. Entonces la 'bola de arroz' subió hasta el hombro del rubio.

—Jeje… ¡Era un broma! —dijo con máxima tranquilidad, pero después se escondió entre las ropas del hombre temiendo la reacción de Kurogane.

Pero no pasó nada.

Entonces se fijaron en que el guerrero estaba tendido sobre el suelo, y su cara había adquirido un tono violeta, a causa de que Mokona se hubiera situado en su cara, el pobre no había podido respirar. Fye corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a un lado suyo.

—K-Kurogane… ¡Kurogane, qué te pasa! —exclamó sumamente preocupado-.

Él no respondía, ya que empleaba toda su fuerza en poder coger grandes bocanadas de aire; Fye lo colocó en posición sentada, para que pudiese respirar mejor, pero de repente, Kurogane alcanzó a pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

—_M-Mokona… quiero… a… Mokona…_

— ¡Oooh qué bonito! Si ya sabía yo que Kurorín me apreciaba mucho…

—_No… Quiero… que me traigas aquí… a Mokona… _—repitió sin inmutarse.

Mokona temiéndose lo que iba a pasar, se acercó lentamente al hombre de cabello negro, y se sentó sobre su regazo.

—_Bien… ahora por fin puedo decirte… puedo decirte que…_—todo el mundo lo miraba expectante, nunca habían visto así de débil al guerrero—, _Mokona… _¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS TIENES QUE FASTIDIARME LA VIDA! —vociferó con la cara de un tono rojo, de ira. En ese arrebato, se puso a perseguir a la pequeña criatura, pero no era como otras veces, en esa ocasión _estaba realmente enfadado._

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? —se preguntaba malhumorado-.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Xiaolang, un poco aislados de la pelea, estaban exprimiendo sus sesos en encontrar una solución.

—X-Xiaolang… ¡Tenemos que actuar rápido! —susurró Sakura, casi desesperada-.

—Lo sé, princesa. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

Los dos, exasperados miraron la situación. Kurogane perseguía a Mokona, quien seguía escapándose del guerrero y burlándose de él; mientras, Fye —_sorprendentemente_—_,_ solo se dedicaba a mirar la pelea.

Xiaolang dirigió la mirada hacia Sakura, quien al igual que él o Fye, miraba impotente. Entonces decidió que tenía que cortar el problema de raíz.

— _¡Basta!_ —gritó el muchacho—,como no paréis de pelearos yo… yo… ¡Vale, yo no sabré qué hacer! Pero… ¿Acaso no os recordáis qué mañana es el cumpleaños de Sakura? —concluyó ya más tranquilo-.

Todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo y miraron atentamente al pequeño.

Era cierto, ¿quién se podía olvidar del cumpleaños de la bondadosa princesa?

Mokona miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada. —Perdón —musitó la criatura.

Kurogane desvió la mirada, aún un poco cabreado, pero parecía que sus ganas de pelea habían disminuido un poco.

Fye tan solo sonrió al comprender que Kurogane le sabía mal el haber armado semejante revuelo.

—B-bueno… tampoco os pongáis así, ¿eh?

—Sí, princesa. El cumpleaños es uno de los eventos más importantes del

año —añadió Xiaolang sonriendo a Sakura—.

Después de eso, los cinco volvieron a sentarse en las sillas y se comieron el desayuno, que casi se había enfriado ya.

Pero Mokona pudo ver —_sentir_—, que Fye trazaba una sonrisa triste, y que Kurogane no se quejaba por el exceso de azúcar de la comida.

.

Al acabar de zamparse la comida, los integrantes del grupo se dividieron en dos grupos; Kurogane se fue con Fye a explorar las afueras de la ciudad para ver si encontraban pistas sobre el paradero de la pluma —t_odo esto para desgracia del guerrero, ya lo que menos deseaba hacer en ese día, era salir bajo la lluvia_—; mientras que Sakura, Mokona y Xiaolang se quedaban en las reconfortante casa, limpiándola y haciendo los demás quehaceres.

Andando por los caminos hechos de piedra, ellos avanzaban en medio del agua que lloraban las nubes; aunque cada vez disminuía considerablemente.

Fye estaba extrañamente silencioso, como si estuviera ausente, y Kurogane, aunque nunca lo llegase a reconocer, eso le molestaba mucho; y no quería que eso siguiera así, pero simplemente no tenía una razón suficiente como para darle conversación; pero para su sorpresa, fue el rubio quien inició el diálogo.

—Oye, ¿te has fijado Kurorín? —preguntó Fye—, mira esa casita…

Kurogane alzó la mirada del suelo para leer lo que ponía en un cartel: "_CAFÉ EL ARCOIRIS PLATEADO – ABIERTO LAS 24H_."

—Oh, Kuro-chan… ¿Por qué no entramos? —preguntó el rubio, haciendo un puchero-.

—Ni qué te hubiera dicho que no… Además no soporto esta lluvia, bueno mejor dicho, no soporto ningún tipo de lluvia.

— ¡Vamos allá! — gritó con entusiasmo Fye, cogiendo de la mano a Kurogane y adentrándose en la cafetería—.

Abrieron las puertas del pequeño local, y detrás de ellas mostraron una pequeña posada; que tenía las paredes pintadas de color azul pastel, unas pequeñas luces alumbraban el lugar, y unas pocas mesas con sillas estaban acompañadas por una barra, donde estaba leyendo el diario la dueña del café, una viejecita.

—Eh… ¡Hola señora! —saludó Fye, pero no obtuvo respuesta-.

—Mmm… ¿Se puede pasar? —probó ahora Kurogane, pero al igual que antes no recibió respuesta alguna. — _¿¡Hola señora!_

De repente la viejecita alzó la mirada por encima del periódico y miró furtivamente a los dos hombres.

—_K-Kurotán… no tendrías que haber alzado tanto la voz –_susurró Fye.

Lentamente la vieja se les iba acercando a poco a poco, y cuando solo unos estaba a unos pasos de ellos…

— ¿Té o café? —preguntó la ancianita-.

— ¡¿Eh?

—Os he dicho: ¿Té o café? —repitió, sonriendo-.

Fye y Kurogane se miraron.

— Ah… ¡Ya entiendo! —comprendió el rubio—, ¡Yo quiero una taza de té!

—Ah, pues yo quiero una de café, por favor.

— ¡Marchando! Tardaré poco, pero si queréis, os podéis ir sentando en una de las mesas.

—Gracias —respondieron los dos—.

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba próxima a la única ventana del bar, y estuvieron hablando sobre la manera de encontrar la pluma. Pocos minutos después, la dueña del bar se acercó con una bandeja; les sirvió sus tazas correspondientes y luego volvió a la barra a leer su periódico.

— ¿Sabes Kurorín? He estado pensando que-

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Has estado pensando! —dijo Kurogane en tono burlón-.

—Bueno, tal vez sea mejor que me quede callado…

—No, hombre, no. Lo decía en broma…

El mago suspiró, y dirigió la mirada hacia la grande ventana.

—Deberíamos comprarle un regalo a Sakura, ¿no?

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué?

—Hum… ¿Qué tal un libro?

—No… Para ella seguro que es aburrido —sentenció el guerrero—, ¿Qué tal una espada?

— ¡Kurotán!

—Vale, vale lo sé…

Discutieron un largo rato, hasta que decidieron comprarle un ramo de flores, mejor dicho, un ramo de flores de cerezo.

— ¡Bien, pues ya está decidido! —exclamó contento Fye-.

—Jé…

—Huy, qué raro estás…—dijo sonriendo el rubio—.

—Bueno, es que esta mañana —comenzó el moreno—, después de hablar sobre el cumpleaños de la princesa, pusiste una cara rara y desde entonces has parecido como… ausente…

Fye apartó la mirada de la taza de té y la dirigió hacia Kurogane, luego sonrió con tristeza.

—Es que en mi país de orígen, Vale… —pero no pudo continuar la frase; él no quería hablar sobre su pasado, por que no quería hacer sufrir a nadie por ello.

Pero cuando vio que Kurogane estaba dispuesto a escucharle —y seguramente, guardarle el secreto—, decidió que él era la persona indicada a quien contarle sus miedos más profundos.

—En ese país, Valeria, todos los niños nacemos con magia, y aparte de el poder que nos concede, también nos da el don de la juventud; es decir, por cinco años que pasen en tu vida, yo solo envejezco un año. Aunque eso no quiere decir que los años no pasen en mi cuerpo —el rubio tomó el último sorbo de té que le quedaba, y el moreno asintió con la cabeza, comprendiéndolo—; desde el momento que nací, ha pasado mucho tiempo… _así que no recuerdo el día en que vine al mundo…_

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó incrédulo Kurogane—.

—Mis padres y mi hermano… murieron por mi culpa —susurró Fye, al borde las lágrimas—. Y después me llevaron muy lejos de ellos… Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

Mientras, Kurogane sentía su corazón romperse; después de juzgarle como a un cobarde, comprendió que se había comportado como un idiota.

No hay nada más valiente que reconocer los miedos que siente uno.

Y dejando su café a medio beber, el guerrero se acercó al mago y le abarazó.

— ¿¡E-eh!

—No te confundas, solo lo hago para disculparme; no debería haberte preguntado —explicó el moreno ligeramente abochornado—.

Ante eso, Fye sonrió, y le correspondió el abrazo mientras lloraba de tristeza y felicidad.

La viejecita, aún leyendo el periódico, solo podía sonreír.

.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura! —dijeron alegremente los cuatro componentes del grupo—.

— ¡Ay, gracias chicos! No deberíais haberlo hecho…

— ¡No digas eso! —exclamó Mokona—, Ten, aquí está mi regalo.

El presente era una pulsera artesanal hecha de hilos, que eran de color rosa y blanco.

—Es para que tengas suerte en el viaje… —explicó la criatura—.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, en serio! —gritó con emoción la princesa—.

Ahora era el turno de Kuro y Fye, quienes le entregaron un gran ramo de flores de cerezo —_que lo escogió el mago, por supuesto_—.

—Este lo hemos comprado entre los dos —explicó el rubio—, por que Kurorín me explicó que tu nombre en japonés significaba flor de cerezo.

— ¡Gracias, Fye! ¡Gracias Kurogane!

—Er… de nada —respondió secamente el moreno—.

Entonces Xiaolang se acercó lentamente a la princesa.

—Sakura… yo no tenía dinero, así que no te he podido comprar nada…—dijo afligido el pequeño—.

— ¡No pasa nada! —intentó animarle Sakura—, si tampoco pedí que me compraseis nada…

—Pero sin embargo —continuó Xiaolang—, encontré esto en el desván de la casa —dijo mientras se sacaba una de las plumas de Sakura del bolsillo—.

—Muchacho… —murmuró Sakura—, ¿Xiaolang, cuando es tu cumpleaños?

—El 13 de Diciembre —mintió el muchacho; no quería decirle que su cumpleaños era al mismo día que el de ella, por que eso le haría mucho más daño.

— ¿Y el vuestro; Fye, Kurogane?

—El 27 de agosto —respondió el guerrero—.

—Pues el mío… —comenzó Fye—, es el 31 de marzo—Kurogane le miró sorprendido.

_Por que ese día, fue el que me dí cuenta de que podía ser feliz junto a alguien; a partir de ese pude comenzar a vivir._

FIN.

N/A: Juas. Pues esta parrafada ya se ha acabado. La verdad este capítulo es la 'cosa' más larga que he escrito… que curioso.

Por cierto, el cumpleaños de Xiaolang no es el 13 de Diciembre, pero por cuestiones que ya explico en el fic, no lo dice. El cumpleaños de Fye tampoco es en el día 31 de Marzo, pero el fue en el día antes del 1 de Abril, cuando sintió que podía vivir.

Bueno, besazos,

Aritzee.

PD: El siguiente capítulo es… (revisando la lista) Inepto. Por cierto, si por casualidad queréis la lista de capítulos, decídmelo por review y os lo mandaré por PM's.


	2. Inepto

N/A:

Disclaimer: Tsubasa es de Clamp, ah y sus personajes también. **El poema es 100% hecho por mí, así que no es tomado de ninguna lírica ni nada raro.**

¿Warnings? ¿shonen-ai – Yaoi? Tanta pelusa que os podéis ahogar en ella. **Poema. Post-series.**

**La caja de Pandora.**

_2.- Inepto._

¿Acaso no lo notas cuando te observo?

La alfombra de pétalos rosa cubre nuestro camino,

y agarrados de la mano, avanzamos hacia el destino.

El Sol por la mañana sale, y hace brillar el rocío,

la Luna por la noche vuelve, y alumbra mi desvarío;

el desvarío que sufro cuando tus labios rozan los míos.

Miro con sosiego como avanza el tiempo,

y estar a tu lado es mi único pasatiempo.

Los años pasan, aún sigo contigo;

en cada invierno, tus abrazos me sirven de abrigo,

en cada verano, tus caricias se llevan mi alma al paraíso.

En cada primavera, los pétalos de las flores rozan nuestras entrelazadas manos;

En cada otoño, con melancolía, nos damos cuenta que somos más ancianos.

¿Acaso no lo notas cuando te observo?

Tengo miedo del día en que nos separemos,

del momento en que ya no respiraremos.

Intento hacer todo lo que puedo para ser más valiente,

de hacer lo que sea para que tu corazón siga latiente.

Me miras intensamente, con tus ojos rojizos,

me susurras que me calme, y besas mis labios, casi blanquecinos.

Y todas las defensas que pueda tener, se vienen abajo.

El dulce sabor de tu boca desconecta cualquier pensamiento;

lo único que tengo en mente es que este momento no se acabe nunca.

_No…_

_Mis pensamientos se escapan…_

_No te mueras, siempre estate a mi lado…_

_Kurogane…_

_Kurogane…_

_You-ou…_

Quiero vencer ante la muerte y la adversidad,

quiero que permanezcamos juntos hasta la eternidad.

Pero eso es imposible, soy demasiado inepto, no puedo hacerlo.

Lo que sí que sé, es que cuando llegue ese momento,

juntos abriremos una puerta,

una puerta hacia la luz,

y que por siempre más juntos estaremos.

¿Acaso no lo notas cuando te observo?

_Te amo._

Siempre y para siempre tuyo,

Fye D. Suwa.

xXx

Dios, que cosa más romanticota he hecho. Por cierto, como podréis comprobar algunos versos son de 'rima libre' y algunos de 'verso rítmico'… Sí he hehco un mixto… ¡xD!

Como he dicho antes, esta cutrez está hecha 100% por mí.

Y se lo dedico a mi hermana, Natalia, que se casará el mes que viene… ¡Allá va 'hermanota'! (Es una Fangirl, xl )

Y también a todos lo que leen mis historias y dejan revisión.

Beijos (portugués),

Aritzee.


	3. Cumplir

¡Perdonad la tardanza! ¡Disfrutad de 11 páginas del Word!

Disclaimer: Lo personajes no me pertenecen, ni nunca lo harán.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° °º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°

**La caja de Pandora.**

_3.- Cumplir._

Hacía ya trescientos cuarenta días desde que el grupo partió en la búsqueda de los 'clones', y tan solo una semana desde que el grupo llegó a un país… _de lo más especial, o mortal._

Por suerte, no era una dimensión que se encontraba en guerra, por que de las últimas, los guerreros salieron mal parados.

Pero en ese mundo, pudieron encontrar alojamiento, y descanso; pero claro, ¿cómo se iban a olvidar de la pluma?

Después de unos días de reposo, decidieron salir en búsqueda de información.

Era un día de esplendoroso, el Sol lucía como una gran bombilla, en medio de un agraciado cielo azul.

Los niños jugaban por la calle, las mujeres y sus hombres vivían tranquilamente. La ciudad estaba viva, la gente era feliz.

— ¿Por qué demonios habrá tanta gente? —se preguntó irritado Kurogane.

La gente caminaba por la, que parecía ser, calle más concurrida.

Entre los murmullos de la gente, las risas de las mujeres, los gritos de los tendederos, los juegos de los niños, los eventuales empujones que sufrían… era un total sin vivir, al menos para Kurogane.

—Oh, vamos Kurorín… ¡Este sitio parece de lo más divertido!

—Oh, sí —murmuró el guerrero imitando la voz de Fye—, este sitio es _muy_ divertido.

—Pero, Kurogane, Fye —intervino Xiaolang—, ¿no creéis que el ambiente está muy diferente al de cuando llegamos?

Era cierto, el día en que llegaron, la ciudad estaba desierta, no había ni un alma en la calle; por suerte en las afueras, había una casa abandonada y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la ocuparon.

—Mmm… qué extraño… —murmuró pensativo Fye, entonces una señora de mediana edad pasó por su lado—, ¡buenos días, señora! —saludó alegremente, pero la señora le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No soy una señora.

—E-entonces… ¡Buenos días, señorita!

—Mucho mejor —sonrío la mujer—, entonces, ¿qué querías?

— ¿Hoy ocurre algo de especial, en esta ciudad? —cuestionó el mago; la mujer le volvió a mirar mal, pero ahora más bien confusa que enfadada.

— ¿Qué si ocurre algo especial? ¿Cómo podéis cuestionar eso? —graznó la señora—. Hoy es el día en que el _Tsar_ viene a la ciudad de _Ymir Qhul _a bendecir los campos, el ganado, y el tiempo.

—Muchas gracias, _señora _—agradeció Xiaolang—.

— ¿_Cuántas veces tengo que decir qué no soy una señora_? —gritó al grupo mientras estos corrían calle abajo—.

.

—Uf… Uf… ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre volverle a llamar señora!

—Lo siento, Kurogane… —se disculpó Xiaolang—.

—Bueno, al final no ha pasado nada, así que no te disculpes —respondió tajante Kurogane—.

—Ooh… ¡Qué papá tan responsable! —canturrearon Fye y Mokona al unísono mientras corrían alrededor del guerrero—.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de estallar, una voz se escuchó en la lejanía.

— ¡Escuchad, escuchad! ¡Vuestra majestad el _Tsar _está aquí presente!

Como muñecos mecanizados, todo el mundo se inclinó hacia delante, corroborando una reverencia en conjunto; eso también lo tuvieron que hacer los 'extranjeros', para pasar desapercibidos.

Entre la multitud, una carroza adornada con tonos amatistas y trazados de oro, se abría paso entre la muchedumbre; hasta que se paró casi delante del grupo y, lentamente, sus puertas de madera se abrieron.

Un hombre de estatura media, ataviado en una túnica azul, bajó del carro, y comenzó a saludar a todos.

— ¡Bendecida sea la ciudad de _Ymir Qhul_! —anunció el _Tsar_, seguido de un estruendoso aplauso general—.

Xiaolang, Fye y Mokona hicieron lo propio, pero Kurogane tenía la ligera sensación de que ese 'rey' ya le era conocido por alguna razón…

Entonces, el _Tsar_ se quitó la capucha de su túnica y en ese momento el guerrero pudo verificar que sus sospechas fueron ciertas.

Bajo la capucha, se 'escondía' un hombre de facciones fuertes, de sonrisa sarcástica; con ojos oscuros bajo un monóculo. También tenía un característico peinado que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad, y su cabello de color negro aun destacaba más por las canas que había acumulado con su avanzada edad.

Mokona, y los dos otros hombres, miraban horrorizados la figura del _Tsar_. —C-cómo puede ser… —se preguntaba la criatura aun sin creérselo—.

Kurogane no podía caber en sí de ira, que le iba corrompiendo el alma poco a poco; ¿cómo podía ese capullo estar vivo?

El guerrero iba avanzando entre la multitud, intentando alcanzar al _'Tsar'_, pero antes de que pudiera cometer ninguna locura, una mano le detuvo, cogiendo la suya.

—K-Kuro… —el guerrero abrió los ojos como platos al oír la suave voz; sabía de sobras quién era—. Sé que te frustra saber que el _Tsar _es _él_… Pero por favor —le suplicó—, no hagas ninguna tontería, podrías salir herido…

Kurogane, que ya se sentía frustrado, ahora se sentía más mal por hacer sufrir al mago.

¿Cuántas noches y días habían dejado pasar hasta que reconocieron lo qué sentían el uno por el otro?

La mayoría de problemas los había creado ese maldito… ese maldito de _Fei Wang Reed_; y claro, la sed de venganza no podía evitar despertar.

—Mmm… de acuerdo, no me moveré—dijo el guerrero cogiendo la mano del mago entre las suyas—. Pero… juro que volveré a matarte si hace falta… **¡FEI WANG REED!**

Cuando todo el mundo cesó lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia Kurogane, él mismo supo que la había cagado. Definitivamente.

—Quién… quién ha sido —susurró el Tsar, iracundo—.

—Ese hombre que tiene los ojos rojos—le contestó uno de sus sirvientes—.

Fei estaba furioso, habían desvelado su auténtica identidad, pero… quería pasárselo bien un rato.

—Bah, se lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez, pero en cuanto pillemos desprevenidos a ese grupo…

—Les pararás una trampa, ¿verdad? —acabó el sirviente—.

Los dos se rieron, oh, que dulce era la venganza; y sin hacer caso del guerrero ni de la gente que le aclamaba, los dos entraron en la carroza y volvieron al palacio.

.

Esa noche mientras el grupo cenaba —aunque no les apeteciera mucho—, no eran capaces de decir nada, no después de lo que había pasado; pero el que estaba más preocupado era Fye, por que el Ninja se había ido a su habitación —la de los dos— y no aún no había salido, ni para la cena.

—Aah… —suspiró Fye—; ¿por qué no saldrá?

—Fye, creo que todos sabemos el porqué —respondió tristemente Mokona, todos asintieron con la cabeza—.

—Yo creo que todos lo hemos pasado mal gracias a _él_—comenzó Xiaolang—, pero Kurogane ha estado más feliz desde que acabamos con su 'sueño'.

Fye se mordió el labio. ¿Qué si Kurogane había estado más feliz desde entonces? Pues claro que sí. Por fin pudo vengarse de la persona que había matado a su gente más apreciada; ¿solo eso? _No._

El Ninja tuvo más libertad para expresar lo que sentía, por que no ya no había rencores, ni nada que lo atara a estar siempre enfadado.

Y también comprendió que tenía una razón para sonreír como lo hacía. Encontró el amor; uno de suave, pero a la vez desesperante. Uno que le hacía perderse en sus pensamientos, y que también que quisiera tener más recuerdos.

El mago se sonrojó ante tales pensamientos, por que la verdad, se sentía bastante aludido con eso. Él también había encontrado a alguien con quien amar y confiar.

—Mmm… Voy a verle —dijo Fye, levantándose de su silla y subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación del guerrero.

.

La vida del _Tsar_ era tranquila. Muy eventualmente tenía que intervenir una guerra o pelea. Una vida digna de tener, se diría. Pero detrás de todas esas paredes de oro, o todas las joyas que pudiera poseer, Fei Wang siempre tendría algo que le corrompiera. _Su otro yo había muerto._

No podía permitírselo. Toda la gentuza de ese pueblo creía que era como un Dios, y no les defraudaría —aunque pareciese imposible—. Pero mediante un sueño se enteró de que su 'alter ego' fue derrotado por un grupo, pero que quién acabó con su vida fue un tipo alto, con cabello negro y ojos rojos; como ese hombre que se había atrevido a encararse a él esa mañana.

¿Coincidencia? Él no creía en esas cosas.

_Knock, knock._

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Reed—.

—Kyle, mi señor.

—… Pasa.

El hombre que se asomó por la puerta era alto, sus facciones eran suaves, sus ojos, bajo unas gafas, eran más profundos que el propio espacio, y su larguísimo cabello estaba recogido con una coleta.

Kyle se acercó al Tsar y se arrodilló a sus pies.

—Mi señor, he oído que ellos han llegado.

—Sí, Kyle, y me gustaría pedirte un favor.

—Lo que sea.

—Encárgate de ellos; usa a los Tvaryuka si es necesario —sentenció Fei. Kyle le miró sorprendido—.

— ¿E-enserio es necesario?

—Sí. Cuando antes acabemos, mejor—aclaró—.

—Claro —asintió el sirviente—. Entonces, me retiro para proveerme de los preparativos.

— ¡Espera! —le llamó Fei Wang—, eh… ten cuidado y eso.

Kyle esbozó su primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

.

Fye abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación. Para su sorpresa, se encontró al guerrero durmiendo en su cama —la de los dos—.

El rubio se sentó a un lado del colchón, y apartó los pelos del flequillo de Kurogane y sonrió con tristeza.

—Entiendo que estés tan triste… _Kurotán_… Perdóname… Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti —besó su frente—.

Siguió acariciando su cabello, después su mano se desvió por el cuello y luego avanzó por su pecho, marcando sus músculos lentamente…

Kurogane se sacudió violentamente.

— ¿Eh?

—_Maldito… para de una vez… _—susurraba el guerrero en sueños—, _para…_ —de repente comenzó a híper ventilar, y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

Mientras, el mago cada vez sentía sus párpados más pesados por cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando notó que su consciencia se le iba por completo, el rubio pareció oír una suave voz que le decía:

—Dulces sueños…

.

Fye abrió lentamente sus ojos; miró hacia la izquierda, luego a su derecha, solo pudo ver una oscuridad infinita.

— ¿D-dónde estoy? —se preguntó para sí mismo. Era obvio, pero nadie le respondió—.

Con miedo, comenzó a avanzar sin rumbo en medio de aquella nada, en busca de una salida; pero después de caminar un buen rato decidió que hacer eso no valía la pena.

—Mmm… tendré que concentrarme un poco —sentenció Fye—.

Cerró los ojos, tan fuerte que podía ver chispas de colores. Se concentró en el silencio que reinaba, en ese 'lugar', intentando detectar algún aura, sonido o ruido; pero todo era una tranquilidad absoluta, pero de repente, escuchó unos quejidos, casi inaudibles.

_Ngh, p-para…_

_¿Eh? Esa voz no será… ¡Kurogane!_

Sin poder controlar su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar hacia de donde venía la débil voz.

Avanzando entre esa oscuridad, Fye solo podía ver como sus pies avanzaban, y los quejidos se hacían más sonoros.

_No hay duda… __es él._

Mientras sus piernas se movían solas, Fye miró lo que le rodeaba, pero en realidad, era difícil describir la mismísima nada. No era ni blanca ni negra, era un vacío, un agujero pero sin límites. Pronto, comenzó a sentir que le faltaba aire y que una claustrofobia que no era normal, amenazaba con hacerle perder el conocimiento.

El único motivo por el cual aún no se había mareado era, por que la, cada vez más fuerte, voz de Kurogane entraba por sus oídos y le mantenía despierto.

De repente, una luz morada le sacó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Había llegado ya a la salida?

La hermosa luz le atraía, sus pies se movían cada vez más rápido; y su cabeza, cada vez le daba más vueltas.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, los entrecerró y entre todo ese resplandor, pudo distinguir una figura humana.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el 'suelo' y entonces pudo escuchar otra vez la voz, que ahora era seguro de que venía del hombre inconsciente.

—_F-Fye, no te acerques… es peligroso…_

El mago cayó de rodillas sobre la nada. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas en el cuerpo. El mago se arrastró tanto como pudo hacia el cuerpo que descansaba, y le abrazó.

—K-Kuro… gane…

.

Xiaolang y Mokona, decidieron subir a la habitación del guerrero y del mago. Había pasado ya una hora, y estaban comenzando a preocuparse.

Subieron de puntillas las escaleras, y avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia todas las habitaciones de la casa. La tercera, era la correcta.

Con un poco de miedo, el muchacho cogió el paño de la puerta y lo giró, abriéndola.

Poco a poco entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Había un silencio absoluto.

Kurogane y Fye estaban dormidos. El muchacho los miró más tranquilo,los dos estaban descansando apaciblemente; bajo la luz de la Luna, esa escena era hermosa.

Pero de repente, los dos cuerpos comenzaron a brillar. No por la luz de la Luna, si no por una luz morada que los iba engullendo poco a poco.

— ¡Oh, no! Kurogane y Fye están… ¿Mokona, no puedes hacer nada?

La criatura bajó del hombro del pequeño y se acercó a los cuerpos en reposo, hasta que llegó a tocarlos.

— Puedo detectarlo —susurró Mokona—.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Xiaolang—.

—Hay mucha tristeza… es… un pozo lleno… de tristeza —cuando terminó la frase, se desmayó, al igual que el mago había hecho antes—.

— ¡Mokona! Moko- —la luz también engulló al muchacho, llevándolo a la 'nada' de los sueños—. Moko-chan…

.

Fye seguía abrazando al guerrero, mientras lloraba, tanto de tristeza, de ira, de amor y de sus ganas de saber respuestas.

Kurogane seguía en un estado ausente; sus ojos miraban a un horizonte que ni siquiera existía. Parecía que estuviera en otro mundo.

—_Mierda_… Kurogane, ¡tienes que despertar! —gritó el rubio. Pero de repente, sintió que en aquel 'lugar' no estaban solos—. ¡Seas quién seas, sal de una vez!

Una estruendosa risa se expandió, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Una luz roja hizo su presencia, y de ella, se pudo ver una alta figura, que lentamente comenzó a avanzar en dirección al rubio. Cuando caminó lo suficiente, se pudo ver que aquella figura pertenecía a un hombre, y en un momento, Fye le reconoció.

—Oh, no…

—Oh sí —dijo el hombre—, creo que ya me conoces de antes, ¿no? —sonrió maliciosamente—, pero por si acaso me presentaré. Me llamo Kyle Rondart y… —chasqueó los dedos— creo que voy a ser la última persona que veas.

El mago miró horrorizado a Kyle, que estaba a apenas dos pasos de él, pero su cuerpo se paralizó cuando vio que de la luz morada que envolvía al guerrero, salían extrañas criaturas, que también se le acercaban.

Kyle cogió a Fye por el cuello y lo elevó unos palmos del suelo.

—Bien, parece que los Tvaryuka han acudido ha hacernos compañía… ya se habrán encargado de los recuerdos del guerrero —siseó el hombre—.

— ¿C-cómo? —exclamó Fye—.

—Tengo órdenes del _Tsar_ de acabar con vosotros; así que primero, he tenido que encargarme del más fuerte. ¿Y qué mejor que con los Tvaryuka? Se hacen más fuertes a medida que absorben los recuerdos de los demás, y sin recuerdos, una persona es como un cuenco vacío. Dos pájaros de un tiro, ya ves.

Kyle hizo más fuerza con su mano izquierda. Fye no aguantaría más la presión que ejercía su enemigo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía los pulmones como un ovillo, y sentía unas grandes ganas de vomitar. Notaba como su vida se iba al traste, de cómo sus esfuerzos acababan en blade, y, que encima, iba a morir en manos del siervo de aquí que le hizo pensar que había matado a su hermano.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que más le dolía, era que no había cumplido su promesa hacia Kurogane. Hacía mucho tiempo de ello, pero ese momento, siempre quedaría grabado.

—_Kurogane, yo siempre te causo problemas y…_

—_Shh… Tú no me causas problemas… Se podría decir que me los causo yo._

_Fye sonrió de verdad y besó la mejilla enrojecida del guerrero._

—_Entonces, a partir de ahora nunca dejaré que nadie te cause problemas. Te lo prometo._

_Kurogane le miró sorprendido. _—_Bueno, tú ya verás… Aunque si por casualidad algún día me metiera en problemas, no necesitaría tu ayuda._

— _¡Pues me volveré más fuerte, ya verás!_

—… _Jé. Fye, no es bueno prometer demasiadas cosas a la vez…_

La vista se le nublaba, y ni siquiera podía respirar. Pero de repente, su cuerpo se golpeó con el 'suelo', junto al cuerpo de Kurogane.

— _¡Ven a mí, Dios del trueno!_

El mago abrió un poco los ojos, Kyle también estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Delante de sus ojos, apareció un par de zapatos, y una voz le atravesó los tímpanos:

— ¡Fye, Fye! ¿Estás bien? —el niño ayudó al mago a incorporarse—. ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¡Tienes muy mala cara!

El mago rió amargamente. —No creo que debas preocuparte por mí —Fye miró el cuerpo desfallecido—, él necesita más ayuda que yo.

Mokona salió de entres las ropas de Xiaolang y saltó, para aterrizar sobre el cuerpo de Kurogane.

— ¿Q-qué le ha pasado a Kurorín? —exclamó la criatura—, está… _frío._

— ¿Frío? —susurró Fye— ¿De qué me suena…?

Al comienzo de ese viaje, Sakura les acompañaba, y tambiñen había perdido sus recuerdos, su cuerpo era frío como el mármol. Pero a medida que fue recuperando sus recuerdos, su corazón volvió a retomar su calidez.

Pero si los Tvaryuka habían robado sus recuerdos, y Kurogane estaba frío cual muerto…

— ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Acabemos con esos monstruos!

—Pero si acabamos con ellos, ¡los recuerdos también desaparecerán!

—Xiaolang, deberías confiar más en Mokona —dijo el mago—.

—… ¿Eh?

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —dijo la criatura—, tengo la habilidad de almacenar recuerdos, ¿os es que no lo recordáis? —acabó ligeramente irritada—.

Xiaolang sonrió, ni se le había ocurrido.

—Pues entonces —comenzó Fye— vosotros dos encargaos de esos monstruos. Yo me haré a cargo de Kurorín.

Xiaolang y Mokona avanzaron hacia los Tvaryuka, y con unas ganas tremendas de salvarlos a todos, el guerrero dio la primera estocada.

Las misteriosas criaturas se le echaron encima, Xiaolang con destreza, los podía esquivar. Los 'monstruos' no paraban de dar zarpazos y aplacar contra el guerrero, y a pesar de que no se defendían, eran rapidísimos.

—Arf, arf… son demasiado rápidos ¡Por más que lo intente, nunca les doy!

Mokona sabía que, a parte de superarlo en número, juntos, eran mucho más fuertes.

—Jo… Nunca hago nada para ayudar… —la criatura se sorprendió un momento— ¿Y para qué tengo yo 108 habilidades? Algo podré hacer para vencerles, supongo…

El guerrero estaba cada vez más cansado, y no faltaría mucho para que los Tvaryuka se tiraran encima y le aplastasen. Uno de ellos, le dio un zarpazo letal en su costilla, haciéndole caer sobre el suelo, y siguiendo sus instintos, los otros hicieron lo mismo, hiriendo gravemente al pobre muchacho.

La vista se le volvía negra, casi al borde de la inconsciencia. Pero de repente, una luz blanca le cegó la vista.

— ¡_Habilidad 77, Mokona: modo combate!_

_¿Esa voz era la de un ángel? _Eso pensó Xiaolang, pero cuando abrió más los ojos, pude ver a la pequeña 'bola de arroz' saltando y arremetiendo contra las criaturas, venciéndolas, si las criaturas eran muy rápidas, ella lo era más. Después de eso, se disolvían en pequeñas lucecitas lilas que hacían un recorrido hasta el pendiente de Mokona.

La pequeña criatura no tardó demasiado en vencerlos a todos, y en cuanto lo consiguió su pendiente emanaba la misma luz que la de las criaturas.

Mokona se acercó lentamente a Xiaolang. — ¿Xiao-kun, estás bien? —preguntó preocupada—.

El pequeño guerrero aún la miraba sorprendido. Tenía la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—E-eso ha sido… —balbuceó Xiaolang—, eso ha sido… ¡GENIAL!

—… ¿Enserio?

— ¡Los has vencido en un periquete! —abrazó a la pequeña—, ¡eres la mejor!

—B-bueno… ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡A parte de ser mona, soy muy fuerte! —dijo sonriendo—.

Kyle abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía tremendamente la cabeza.

¿Qué había pasado? Esa era una buena pregunta, por que los Tvaryuka habían desaparecido. Las criaturas aparentemente 'invencibles', habían sido derrotados por, según él, una panda de incompetentes.

Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Ese grupo estaba reunido, seguramente, devolviéndole los recuerdos al guerrero.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el 'techo', ¿por qué había tenido que ir a esa estupida misión? Obviamente por que se lo había pedido el Tsar. En realidad, todo lo que él hací era por el bien de Fei Wang Reed. Él le había dado la vida, o bueno, le creó. Le dio un pasado, le dio un hogar y le dio 'felicidad'. Pero a veces, dudaba el por qué de ser creado.

¿Su existencia se había reducido a todo eso?

Para su Rey, él era solo una creación. Y nada más. Pero para Kyle, el Tsar lo era todo, por que él nunca había tenido nada.

Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Kyle su puso derecho, y volvió a mirar su alrededor. El grupo todavía estaba junto. Ojala él también formara parte. Pero un ser creado a partir de sombras, nunca era aceptado entre la gente.

Comenzó a caminar. No en dirección hacia una salida, si no hacia la profundidad de las sombras. Si volvía a ellas, a lo mejor comprendería su razón de existir.

Aunque eso significara que dejara a su persona más importante atrás.

.

La luz del pendiente cada vez se hacía más pálida según los recuerdos llenaban el corazón de Kurogane.

Fye solo podía mirar asombrado el espectáculo de recuerdos que desfilaba ante sus ojos. Algún momento bueno, otros de amargos, y también de…

— ¡Uaaaaah, no miréis, no miréis! —exclamó el rubio avergonzado, tapando los ojos de la criatura y del muchacho—.

— ¿…Eh, qué pasa, Fye? —preguntó Xiaolang, curioso—.

—Huy, 'mamá', ¿qué está haciendo papá? —preguntó picaronamente la criatura—, o mejor dicho ¿qué están haciendo la parejita?

— ¡Nada! —replicó—.

Pero de repente, los recuerdos dejaron de desfilar, y el cuerpo de Kurogane dejó de brillar con la luz morada.

Lentamente, el guerrero abrió los ojos y se rascó el cogote, soñoliento.

— ¿Mmmmh, dónde estoy?... ¿Y por qué miráis así, vosotros?

Todos, excepto él mismo, estaban sonriendo alegremente hacia él.

— ¡Kurorín, por fin has despertado! —gritó Fye mientras le abrazaba—.

— ¿Despertado? ¿De qué? —preguntó confuso, mientras, disimuladamente, le devolvía el abrazo—.

— ¡Las preguntas ya se harán después! —dijo animadamente Mokona—, ahora, ¡nos vamos a otra dimensión! —saltó sobre el hombro de Xiaolang—, además, en este mundo parece ser que no hay pluma…

Xiaolang miró sorprendido a la criatura.

—Mokona. No me digas que en todo este rato…

—Sí, hemos podido volver a casa.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes? —exclamaron Fye y Xiaolang a la vez—.

—Quería comprobar… si un 'viejo amigo' decidía hacer lo correcto.

— ¿Qué 'viejo amigo'?

Mokona sonrió mientras miraba la oscuridad. Ya nadie.

Kurogane aún estaba muy confuso, ¿qué había pasado durante todo ese rato?

Tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, pero lo primero era irse lejos de ese mundo… Lejos de Fei Wang Reed…

— ¡¿Eh, y ese maldito de Fei Wang Reed? —vociferó el guerrero—.

—Kurorín tranquilízate, lo mejor ahora es irnos —le sonrió el rubio—, Así que… ¡Mokona, vamos allá! —manifestó alegremente—.

_¡Mokona Modoki no puede esperar más!_

Una luces de colores envolvieron al grupo. Esa oscuridad absoluta cada vez se hacía más borrosa.

Aún en medio de un abrazo, Fye se puso de puntillas y le dijo con un susurro a Kurogane:

—_Siento no haber cumplido mi promesa…_

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Fye se apartó de su oreja y se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos levemente.

—_Después te lo explico_.

.

Había pasado ya una semana, desde que Kyle no hubiese retornado de su misión. El Tsar, cada vez salía menos de su camarote, y eso era fatal, por que contribuía a que hubiera más enfrentamientos y peleas.

A la segunda semana, los sirvientes del Rey decidieron irrumpir en su camarote, y se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. Fei Wang estaba sentado en una silla, inmóvil y con los ojos fijos en el infinito.

—N-no puede ser… —dijo uno de los criados—.

—Se ha encerrado en su corazón, no está muerto, pero solo vivirá su realidad 'virtual'.

Y dejándolo junto las sombras de la habitación, los sirvientes dejaron al Tsar 'encargándose de sus asuntos'.

FIN-

N/a: Si habéis aguantado toda la lectura… ¡Os quiero!

Bueno, la verdad es que esto es el fic más largo que he escrito nunca… Que bien, supongo.

Bueno para aclarar, Tsar significa Rey, y Tvaryuka, criaturas (en este caso malas, malísimas D:)

Y quien haya leído 'x/1999' supongo que habrá notado que el final está basado en una de las situacuiones… Jé.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Labios".

Besazos,

Aritzee.


End file.
